game_of_thrones_fffandomcom-20200214-history
Tommen Waters
Tommen Waters was born as Tommen Baratheon in 287 AC to Cersei Lannister and her twin brother, Jaime Lannister. He grew up believing his father to be King Robert I Baratheon. He became king in 300 AC after the death of brother. He commited suicide in 303 AC after witnessing the destruction of the great sept of Baelor. He was married to Margaery Tyrell. Life Early Life Tommen Waters was born at the Red keep in 287 AC to Queen Cersei Lannister and King Robert Baratheon, though in reality he was the result of the incestous relationship between the queen and her twin brother, Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard. Tommen grew up believing this lie. He had two older siblings, Joffrey and Myrcella. War Of The Five Kings In 298 AC Tommen accompanied his family to Winterfell, as the king wished to name Lord Eddard Stark the new hand of the king after the sudden death of Jon Arryn. At Winterfell, Tommen often sparred with Brandon Stark using wooden swords. Later that year, Tommen became the heir of the Iron Throne after the death of his alleged father in an hunting accident and the ascension of Tommen's older brother Joffrey as king. He was named the prince of Dragonstone, but was unable to claim it as his uncle, Stannis Baratheon was holding it as his own at the time. Tommen was almost poisoned by his own mother during the battle of the Blackwater as Stannis's armies got closer to the Red keep, but was saved in the last mintute by the arrival of his grandfather, Tywin Lannister with reinforces from the Westerlands and the Reach. Tommen witnessed the horrible death of his brother at his own wedding to Margaery Tyrell in 300 AC, after which Tommen was proclaimed the new king of the seven kingdoms. Soon thereafter, he was betrothed to his brothers widow, Margaery Tyrell. Reign The two married after a few months of mourning, but Margaery was soon arrested by the new high septon alongsidfe her brother, Ser Loras Tyrell. This had been the plan of Queen Dowager Cersei, as she saw the young queen as a threat, but was soon also arrested for fornication and murder of King Robert. Tommen did his best have his mother and wife released, but was easably manipulated by the older man. Tommen secured the release of his wife on the condition that both Margaery and Cersei face a trial. When the trial was due to take place, Tommen was getting ready to leave for the sept of Baelor together with his mother when he witnessed the destruction of the sept by his own mother. Cersei had planted large quantatites of wildfire under the sept and set ablaze when all her enemies where gathered there. Queen Margaery, Ser Loras, Ser Kevan Lannister, Lord Mace Tyrell and the high septon all died in the explosion. Devestaded by this, Tommen lept from his window and died upon impact. His mother crowned herself as queen after his death.